Opal
Opal is the former Gym Leader of Ballonlea and a user of -type Pokémon. Appearance She is a wrinkled 88-year old lady who wears the Fairy-type gym uniform, but with a dress instead of a shirt and shorts. She carries a pink-and-blue striped umbrella and is wearing a poofy purple scarf and blue hat. Personality Opal loves seeing the color pink and will stop at nothing to find an apprentice. She can be rather forceful in that respect, since she will insist on having that person do what she wants regardless of their stand on the matter. She has a penchant of deliberately giving out tricky quizzes as well, claiming that they can make people reveal their true colors in a pinch. Many speculate however, that she does so merely out of spite. Biography Games 70 years prior, Opal became the Gym Leader of Ballonlea, taking over from her mother. But now in her elderly years, she feels that she has reached her limits and decides to find herself an apprentice. To this end, her Gym Challenge takes the form of an audition. Though worthy challengers usually pass the battle parts to meet her in the stadium, Opal is also secretly judging their potential to become the next Ballonlea Gym Leader by the amount of "pink" they possess, based not only on appearance, personality or Pokémon, but by another personal standard that she never discloses outright. Her records backstage are filled to the brim with papers of challengers who got through the battle part but failed the audition, including those of Leon and Sonia, suggesting that she has been conducting this Gym Challenge format for a long time with no prospective candidate in sight. As per the events of Pokémon Sword and Shield, she was still searching for an apprentice to take over her gym. After the player character defeats her, she asks them to accompany her to Motostoke. Inadvertently running into Bede, Opal is impressed by his pink quotient and immediately takes him under her wing. During the post-game events, Bede has completely assumed the role of Ballonlea Gym Leader, with Opal usually by his side as an adviser. Pokémon Trivia *Though she judges trainers by the amount of pink they have, her favorite color is purple. *Her outfit somewhat resembles Hatterene. *Opal is the oldest Gym Leader in the series, being 88 years old. *Opal's goroawase number, 910, can be read as "kyū-to," or "cute." In this case, it's meant to be read as 9-10 rather than 9-1-0, making her the only Galar Gym Leader to have a goroawase number with a multidigit component number and have a goroawase number with only two component numbers. *Despite the fact that she seems to love pink, her favorite color is actually purple. Gallery opal appreciates bede.jpg Opal_league_card.jpg|Opal's regular League Card. bede opal league card.jpg|Opal's rare League Card. opal gym battle.jpg Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters from Galar Category:Generation VIII characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Trainers with Dynamax Bands Category:Fairy Pokémon User